Wendigo Cabin
by Eroskigal
Summary: Summer Camp is the perfect place to spend time outdoors and to have fun, but to those in Wendigo Cabin, it's anything but normal. Seven campers, all with secrets tied to the camp, are pulled into the ancient mysteries behind it, including strange sightings, a mysterious murder, child disappearances, and the legend of the Wendigo itself. SummerCamp!AU
1. And Now We've Come

Chapter 1: And Now We've Come

She stood there, the grass brushing up against her feet. Coming back here was undoubtedly going to be the biggest step in Elisabeta Hedervary's life thus far. She had her packed bags with her, and now all that was left to do was enter the cabin and sign in.

Camp Hetalia was a summer camp in Minnesota that was just like any other, only there was one thing that made this one different. She would dive into that matter latter. The camp itself had four main cabins. The Red Fox Cabin, the Grey Wolf Cabin, the Brown Bear Cabin, and the Black Bat Cabin. She would have been fine with any one of them.

So why had she been chosen to stay in the outlier cabin, the one that wasn't well know about. The Wendigo Cabin. There wasn't even a color attached to it, so why was it even there? Why did it exist? It seemed a tad unnecessary to her, but at the same time, she was intrigued.

After she decided to was finally time to go inside, Elisabeta got a move on. The sign-up sheet had been left on a small table, so she picked up the pen and signed her name in pretty cursive. From her pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper that had all of her camp information, including her cabin and room number. The halls truly looked like a stereotypical old cabin, although a mysterious air seemed to envelope it.

Sepia-colored pictures of hunters and the like adorned the logged walls, giving it an old timey feel as well as a look into the past. But she still felt tense as she walked. Her room was number 4, an all girls room. Naturally, boys and girls would sleep in different rooms.

The door had been open, as was the custom on moving day. There was another girl unpacking, having already chosen a bed. Still questioning the purpose of this extra cabin, Elisabeta decided to ask. Maybe this girl would know. "Um, excuse me, do you know-"

She had caught the other girl's attention, although once their eyes locked, Elisabeta's own widened on sight. This girl was Natalya Arlovskaya. The two of them used to play with each other when they were little, after the both of them had just barely moved to America. By the looks of it, the Belarussian was just as surprised.

"N-Natalya! I haven't seen you since..."

"Yes, I know."

"Is-Is that why you're here?"

Natalya nodded once. "Yes, it is. I assume you're here for the same reason."

The Hungarian nodded as well. "Yes. It's just kind of a weird coincidence that we'd both be here for the same reason, especially after what happened so long ago."

Natalya went back to unpacking her bags. "I can't say I don't agree. However, since we're both here for that reason, I think we should help each other."

The tense atmosphere from before had disappeared, and Elisabeta found herself smiling. "That's a great idea! We should start looking around immediately!"

"Hush! Keep your voice down. We're not the only ones sharing this room."

She remembered that there was supposed to be someone else rooming with them. "Oh, right, sorry. But yes, we should definitely help each other."

* * *

Alfred F. Jones was sullenly staring out his window, feeling slightly down. Although it was his choice to come here, there was a feeling in the air that foretold nothing but dread was to come out of it. The things he was planning on doing would probably be dangerous, and it seemed he wasn't able to get it off his mind. Being a part of the isolated Wendigo Cabin didn't help much either. "Hey, Alfred, are you okay? You look kinda down."

Alfred's twin brother, Matthew Williams, had come to the camp with him, and already, they had unpacked and moved in to their new room. "Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. This place is just kind of weird."

Matthew knew, too, what had happened all those years ago. He was there, after all. And he knew why they were there, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't apprehensive too.

A polite knock was heard on the open door, turning the twins' attention to a smaller Icelandic boy with platinum-blonde hair and a suitcase. "Um, I'm just gonna pick out a bed now." He said, composed.

The twins didn't mind at all, and once he was finished, Matthew decided to talk to him. "So, what's your name?"

Even though Matthew was a tad older than him, the Icelandic boy still remained calm, although on the inside, he was slightly intimidated, although he refused to show it. "I'm Emil Steilsson." He answered as casually as possible.

The Canadian smiled. "Nice to meet you, Emil. I'm Matthew Williams, and he's my twin brother, Alfred Jones."

The American only gave a quick, "'Sup."

Matthew tried to wave it off. "I promise he's not usually like this. He's just kinda tired."

Right then, another boy walked in, only this one was Asian-looking. He had his earbuds in, and from the sound of it, he was listening to some Chinese pop song. He took the bunk above Emil and once he had taken his earbuds out, Matthew found the perfect time to ask. "What's your name?"

Emil watched the Asian boy with the feeling that he had seen him somewhere before. The boy held out his hand. "Lei. Nice to meet you."

Matthew took his hand. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Matthew. The guy in looking out the window is my twin, Alfred."

His eyes went back to the Icelandic boy. "And this is Emil. He's our other roommate."

The two of them shook hands and exchanged greetings casually.

* * *

The Liechtensteinian girl entered the room, aware that she was the last one there. Two other girls, older and much more mature than her, had already unpacked. Shyly, without saying a word, she picked out a bed on the bottom and began to unpack. "You're our other roommate, right?"

Lili turned around to face the older Hungarian girl. "I mean, of course you are. You're here and you're unpacking."

Lili was only slightly confused, but it went away as the older girl held her hand out. "I'm Elisabeta. Nice to meet you."

Lili found the girl friendly and shook her hand. The other girl, one who seemed a tad less friendly, held her hand out as well. "Natalya. Welcome to Wendigo Cabin."

Lili took her hand and shook it. This was how it had gone for a while. Everyone wasn't real close with each other, and they usually lived their lives separate of each other. That was until the day came that would change their lives forever.


	2. Time To Play

Chapter 2: Time To Play

Arthur Kirkland sighed for the hundredth time that day. The first days were always the hardest, with bored-out-of-their-mind campers depressed to be stuck in a second rate cabin with no phones or electronics to speak of. It wasn't like he was doing this for the first time, as he was well versed in what was to happen next.

He knew it would take some time, however, but everyone would soon get the hang of it and even start to enjoy themselves within a week. That's how these things usually worked. "Hey, it's about time to start."

Arthur turned his attention to one Lukas Bondevik, in the exact same boat as he was. "You're right. Let's get started, I suppose."

The two of them reluctantly walked out to the front and spotted the seven campers. They were a rather strange lot, it seemed. Although, they were no stranger than the other campers that had come over the years. He even knew two of them. They had met up with Vlad Lupei, the last of their group of councilors, who had been the one to wrangle the campers and get them outside. Arthur cleared his throat and begun.

"Alright campers, welcome to your first day at Camp Hetalia. I am Arthur Kirkland, and this is Lukas Bondevik and Vlad Lupei, and we will be your councilors this summer."

Lukas asked the next question, "Are there any questions?"

After no one had provided one, Arthur moved on. "Alright then, let's move on to our first activity, shall we?"

* * *

The thing about the camp cabins was that they always kept to themselves. You wouldn't often see campers of two different cabins mingling with one another, and Wendigo Cabin was no exception. The only real difference was that each of the four main cabins had around twenty to thirty campers, while Wendigo only had seven. Well, at least with this arrangement, it wasn't as loud, noisy, and crowded. The first activity was a bit tedious.

"For the sake of getting to know each other, let's go around and introduce ourselves. State your name, age, where you're from, and one interesting fact about you." Lukas instructed.

Natalya was on the right, so she got to go first. "My name is Natalya Arlovskaya, I'm fifteen. I'm from Belarus and I have lived in America for eight years. I'm an acrobatics prodigy."

Next to her, Lili began. "I'm Lili Zwingli, and I'm thirteen. I moved here from Liechtenstein when I was five, and I'm close to becoming an expert marksman."

Moving on, next up was Matthew. "My name is Matthew Williams and I'm fifteen. I was born on the border between America and Canada, and I've been living in Canada for the first part of my life. I'm the MVP on my school hockey team."

Emil went up next. "I'm Emil Steilsson, twelve years old, and I came here from Iceland when I was little. I'm a Viking enthusiast and I'm studying broadsword fighting."

After that, it was Alfred's turn. "I'm Alfred Jones, fifteen. Like Mattie, I was born on the American/Canadian border. I'm applying for a football scholarship to MU."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Elisabeta Hedervary. I came from Hungary and I'm fifteen. My hobbies are riding horses and hunting."

"Uh, I'm Lei Wang. I'm from Hong Kong. I'm, like, twelve years old, and I like setting off firecrackers."

Finally, the introductions had all come to an end. "Alright now, what's say for our first true activity, we take a walk around the woods?"

* * *

Lili honestly hadn't known what to expect after she had returned to the camp after all these years. Her fellow cabin-mates seemed nice enough, but she kept to herself mostly. She had old scores to settle, which was really the only reason she was there at all. She wasn't there to make friends, and despite her brother's wishes, it would probably not be as fun as a summer camp should.

"And if you look over in the distance, you'll see Mt. Hidekaz. Legend has it that monsters inhabit it and leave their nests to hunt at night." Vlad explained in a scary but childish tone.

To most, it would seem to be no more than a mere camp legend, but Lili knew there was more to it than that. The fact that monsters existed anywhere near the camp had been clear to her since long ago. Her legs became almost immobile as she stared at it. That mountain that had become the source of all her paranoia. "Um, Lili, right?"

She came back to her senses and turned to the Hong Kongese boy who had spoken to her. "Why do you keep, like, staring at that mountain?"

Playing it off, she merely shrugged. "Oh, I just think it's pretty to look at."

She didn't miss the skeptical look he had given her before they had moved on. She needed to be careful, otherwise her entire operation would be blown out of the water.

* * *

"And, oh, it seems we've come upon the old Founder's Cabin." Arthur noted as he spotted the house in the distance. "The camp's founder, Himaruya Hidekaz, had this place built as a way for him to supervise the camp. No one really goes inside unless it's for a camp tour." Alfred raised his hand. "Can we go inside?" Arthur silently discussed it with the other councilors before answering. "I don't see why not. I suppose this counts as a camp tour, after all." Emil looked at the house skeptically, as it had an air to it that signified mystery. The perfect place to do some snooping around. Carefully, the campers and councilors entered one by one, and just as Emil had suspected, the place was mysterious, and it slightly signaled danger to anyone who would dare to try and unlock its secrets. Emil only found himself intrigued. As the councilors were pointing out directions, Emil took notice of a medium-sized safe in the corner of the room. It wasn't any different than another average safe, but he received the strange feeling that there might be something inside. And just as well, he wasn't the only one eyeing it with interest. Lei, the Asian boy standing next to him, had struck a familiar chord within Emil. He didn't remember where, but he could have sworn that the two of them had met before. Quietly, he decided to ask. "Um, excuse me, I know this may sound like a weird question, but have we met before? You look kind of familiar." There was a flicker of emotion in his eyes, but other than that, he remained stoic. "No, I don't think so." The Icelandic boy only blinked. "I see." There had to have been something there, though. Emil didn't want to just let it go. He knew he had met Lei somewhere before. But where? They were the same age, so maybe in school? But Emil figured he would remember something like that, unless it was preschool. But they were both born in foreign countries, so maybe they moved to America at different times. Maybe preschool wasn't even possible. Looking back at the Asian, he realized he may have been hiding something. Then again, Emil was hiding something as well, si he really had no business looking into other people's secrets. But if Lei was hiding something that had to do with him, then he would have to do what he could to figure it all out.


End file.
